Deux rois pour une couronne
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS THOR: THE DAKR WORLD] Comment Loki a-t-il réussi à obtenir le trône et la couronne d'Asgard? (missing scene)


**Hello! Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bonne nouvelle année 2014, en espérant qu'elle sera pour vous une meilleure année (: **

**J'inaugure ainsi cette nouvelle année par un texte qui me trottait sur la tête depuis quelques jours déjà. C'est une sorte de scène supprimée de Thor: The Dark World, donc ATTENTION AUX SPOILERS! Une conversation entre Odin et Loki, où comment Loki obtient le Trône et la couronne d'Asgard! Une possibilité à ne pas écarter même si elle s'écarte un peu du film.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore (et je ne les plains pas...)**

**Et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

* * *

Les yeux fatigués d'un roi souffrant se fermèrent douloureusement après qu'il eut reçu une nouvelle des plus horribles. L'un de ses enfants était mort sur la sinistre terre des Elfes Noirs. Loki, le plus jeune de ses enfants, avait rendu l'âme en se battant aux côtés de Thor. Odin se sentit encore plus abattu qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se réinstalla à son Trône, s'y asseyant lourdement en mettant une main contre son front, cherchant à calmer ses sentiments. L'impitoyable garde lui ayant annoncé la nouvelle resta planté là, près des marches négligées, attendant sans doute des ordres. Le roi ne lui permit cependant pas de se congédier, trop pris dans son esprit tourmenté.

Sa femme, sa si douce et tendre femme. D'abord elle, morte dans ses bras, et ensuite, c'était au tour de Loki. Ce fils qui tourmentait tant sa famille, la famille qui l'avait élevé et chéri durant toute sa vie.

-Pourquoi le destin et la mort s'acharnent-ils tous autant sur moi et ma famille ? Sauriez-vous me le dire ? soupira Odin, portant son attention sur le garde.

-Peut-être jugent-ils que vous avez besoin d'un châtiment, mon roi, proposa innocemment le garde en question, un fin sourire perché sur les coins de ses lèvres.

Heureusement, son roi ne le vit pas, et repartit dans ses lamentations silencieuses. Ainsi dont, on le punissait. Quels crimes avait-il commis pour avoir droit à autant de souffrance ? Il osa le demander au jeune homme dissimulé sous un masque asgardien. Ce dernier mit un petit temps de réflexion pour répondre, à la plus grande surprise du roi.

-Majesté, vous seul savez de quels crimes vous êtes coupable, lança-t-il d'une voix presque trop gentille pour être pleine de compassion.

-Mais je n'ai commis aucun crime !

-En êtes-vous sûr ? Mon roi ? s'empressa de rajouter l'infortuné garde, serrant sa lance entre ses mains pâles.

-J'ai toujours été un bon roi pour mon peuple, et un bon père pour mes héritiers, clama Odin.

Il releva brièvement la tête, et put ainsi voir son interlocuteur lever les yeux au ciel, l'air de se dire qu'il mentait. Intrigué, mais ne montrant pas ce qu'il avait vu, le roi se releva finalement de son Trône, et se rapprocha du malchanceux douteux.

-Il y a tant de choses à reconstruire désormais. Je ne dois pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, il me faut penser au bien d'Asgard. J'espère juste que Thor nous sauvera de la folie de Malekith.

Le garde se contenta d'hocher la tête. Lui aussi trouvait cette misérable salle trop vide. Juste un roi sans cœur et sans couronne, il n'y avait ni héritiers, ni sujets, ni sourires flottants dans les airs, ni d'yeux malicieux se baladant à travers la foule, ni reine. Rien, juste des ruines provoquées par la folie d'un Elfe Noir et sa soif de récupérer son pouvoir. Rien, juste un minable roi et son garde qui conversaient.

-Il ne me reste plus que lui désormais. Si je venais à le perdre, je serais perdu.

-Ne vous êtes-vous pas déjà perdu ? osa-t-il demander, regardant le Père de Toute Chose de ses yeux sournois.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne me perds jamais, sachez-le. Un roi se doit de rester fort. Même si sa force, celle qui lui permettait de tenir, ne l'accompagne plus. Et malheureusement pour moi, ma force a disparu. Il ne me reste plus que Thor pour m'aider, mais je doute qu'il puisse un jour me conseiller convenablement. Il est trop obnubilé par...cette humaine, lâcha le roi avec un certain dédain.

Le garde signa son accord par un vif hochement de tête. Saleté d'humaine. Cette...Jane Foster, idiote malgré son soi-disant diplôme de scientifique, tellement biche que ça en devenait ridicule !

-L'avez-vous aperçu sur le champ de bataille ? interrogea Odin.

-Malheureusement non. Il n'y avait que le prince Loki et des restes d'Elfes Noirs vaincus, répondit calmement le garde.

-Malheureusement ? Ainsi je constate ne pas être le seul à ne pas aimer cette jeune fille. Elle n'est pas ce qu'il faut à mon fils. Il a besoin d'une femme qui sache le suivre ! grommela le plus vieux.

-Sans aucun doute, approuva son garde.

-Ma reine aurait su le convaincre. Il a fallu qu'elle m'abandonne elle aussi...c'est à cause de cette Jane Foster que ma douce Frigga est partie.

-Non, c'est vous qui l'avez tué..., murmura le jeune garde, un poing serré, l'autre main tenant fermement sa lance.

Il n'eut pas l'air de voir que ses paroles avaient été prononcées à voix haute. Odin entendit donc. Et un éclair passa devant ses yeux bleus démunis de tout espoir. Il savait. Il comprenait enfin ce qui se passait. Quel idiot il faisait de ne pas avoir vu avant.

-Alors tes mensonges ne finiront jamais. Même dans la mort, tu continues d'user de tes dons. A quoi pourrais-je m'attendre venant du dieu des mensonges ? soupira-t-il, las.

Sa lassitude se transforma pourtant très vite en colère et en méfiance. Il reprit Gungnir en main, se préparant à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Et dès qu'il se fut retourné pour voir la réaction du garde, le roi ne fut pas surpris de voir une lumière verte se dégager du corps de ce dernier. Le visage casqué disparut et fit place à celui de Loki, ses lèvres formant un sourire amer. Pas de sournoiserie, pas cette fois. Odin sourcilla. C'était bien la première fois que son second fils souriait de cette manière.

-Ainsi tu n'es pas mort, constata-t-il avec un sourire amer à son tour.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir gâché votre cadeau de Noel, ça sera pour une prochaine fois ! Je déteste vraiment l'armure de ces gardes. Bien trop lourde ! grogna Loki, reprenant enfin son habituel costume vêtu de vert et de noir.

Le vert avait toujours été sa couleur favorite, bien qu'auparavant, il aimait mettre du bleu aussi. Le bleu des yeux de sa famille. Un bleu si pur et si beau à contempler. Un joyau.

-Crois-tu que c'est le bon moment pour parler de vulgaires armures alors que nous te croyions tous mort ? cingla le roi.

-Il me semblait pourtant que c'était ce que vous attendiez. De voir votre fils bâtard et relique mourir des mains de l'ennemi, laissant cette brute de Thor reprendre la succession. Odin, vous me décevez vraiment...mais vous avez raison, je ne suis pas revenu sur cette maudite terre pour parler d'armurerie. Je prendrais bien sûr soin de changer les modes lorsque je serais roi, rassurez-vous, se contenta d'annoncer Loki, reprenant son sourire amusé.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu deviendras roi un jour ? Tu ne peux accéder à un Trône ne t'appartenant pas de droit ni de sang.

-Pauvre borgne, dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai des dons me permettant de faire tout ce que je souhaite, y compris devenir roi ? Il suffit d'un peu d'imagination !

-Je doute que tu ais autant de pouvoirs que tu le prétends, Loki. Pars, je t'accorde la vie cette fois, mais ne reviens jamais, ordonna Odin de sa voix forte.

-Oh, je suis si triste que vous ne vouliez pas de moi ! souffla le prince déchu, faisant mine d'avoir mal.

-Pourquoi viens-tu tant me tourmenter ?! finit par se lasser son interlocuteur, revenant auprès de son fils adoptif.

Loki parut légèrement méfiant. Gungnir pouvait le pulvériser après tout. Mais il savait que son maudit père adoptif ne pourrait jamais l'attaquer. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Thor, peut-être qu'il aurait pu le faire, il l'avait déjà fait après tout, mais pas Odin. Odin, ce roi sans cœur, il n'avait jamais eu la force nécessaire pour se battre ou se défendre.

-Je viens reprendre ce qui m'appartient de droit !

-Ton seul droit...

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire, vieux fou, cria Loki, laissant sa rage lui échapper pendant quelques temps. Mais vous vous trompez lourdement. Je serais roi d'Asgard, quoiqu'il arrive. J'imagine que vous ne me céderez pas le Trône de vous-même, je vais donc pouvoir accomplir l'acte que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

Odin comprit ce que voulait dire ce jeune homme qui fut autrefois son fils. Il arrivait à peine à le reconnaitre désormais. Sa forme physique n'avait pas changé, à part peut-être quelques petits muscles en plus, mais mentalement, le petit garçon joueur et blagueur avait disparu. Ce n'était plus qu'un être noir, une ombre cherchant une place glorieuse, une ombre maléfique rôdant autour du trône, le convoitant avec avidité. Le roi soupira intérieurement. Où était donc passé ce petit garçon là, celui qui n'hésitait pas à interrompre des séances officielles pour montrer ses tours de magie à la galerie ? Où était passé ce petit être se chamaillant toujours avec Thor ? Etait-ce possible qu'il soit mort à jamais ?

-Tu n'auras pas le courage de me tuer, mon fils, se permit-il de déclarer avec un sourire se voulant tendre.

Loki en fut presque surpris. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu un sourire tel que celui-ci sur le visage de cet infernal borgne ? Un sourire pour lui, en plus. Cela devait faire... deux ans, presque ! Ou plus. Les sourires d'Odin n'étaient jamais vrais, de toute manière !

-Et pourquoi cela ? s'énerva le prince déchu.

-Parce que ta mère ne l'aurait pas voulu, ni ton frère, et que tu restes malgré tout un membre de notre famille.

-Ne me parlez pas de cette famille ! Que reste-t-il de cette famille ?! Je n'ai jamais été votre fils, il n'y en avait que pour Thor ! hurla le jeune homme, ne supportant pas le sujet sensible.

Son père mit du temps à répondre. Oui, ce sujet là était vraiment à éviter avec Loki. Ses réactions étaient capricieuses comme celles d'un adolescent. Mais en y réfléchissant davantage, il se rendit compte que cette colère était légitime. La vie de ce magicien ne reposait que sur des mensonges.

-C'est vrai, Loki. Tu n'as jamais été véritablement mon fils, par ma faute je l'avoue. Je n'étais pas assez présent pour toi.

-Et vous osez l'avouer ?! lança Loki d'un ton colérique, ses poings se serrant encore plus forts.

-Mais si tu n'as jamais été mon fils véritable, tu as toujours été celui de ta mère. Frigga t'a donné tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'offrir. Et Thor a comblé le reste, ce qui fait de toi un membre de notre famille, avoua finalement Odin, bien que l'idée de parler de sa femme le rendait nostalgique et surtout triste.

-Ne me parlez surtout pas de Frigga ! Ni de Thor ! Ils ne sont rien pour moi ! s'évertua pourtant à nier le plus jeune.

Ce n'était qu'une façade. En vérité, le prince Jotun était dans le même état que son père adoptif lorsqu'il entendit le nom de sa bien-aimée mère. La seule femme de sa vie qu'il avait vraiment aimé. Pas un amour entre amants, bien sûr, bien que parfois, dans sa jeunesse, Loki se surprenait à fantasmer ou à éprouver du désir pour sa mère. Un certain complexe d'Œdipe, appelait-on cette chose. Mais il l'avait aimé sincèrement, comme si elle avait été sa vraie mère. Et désormais, elle n'était plus là.

Et Thor. Son frère, son grand frère qui cherchait toujours à l'embêter dans leur lointain passé. Loki se souvint rapidement de ces tendres chamailleries fraternelles se terminant dans un sourire de réconciliation. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour revivre au moins une fois un souvenir tel que celui-ci ?

Il secoua la tête. Surtout, ne pas s'égarer, c'était son devoir. La silhouette menaçante et les yeux remplis de haine et de larmes discrètes, il s'avança jusqu'au Trône, là où se tenait désormais Odin.

-Quoique vous direz, je prendrais votre trône et votre vie.

-Je sais que non, mon fils. Je sais que tu as mal, cela se voit dans tes yeux. Même moi, un père indigne, je peux le voir. Je ne cherche pas ton pardon, car j'ai fais ce que je devais faire, et tu as commis trop d'erreurs, mais je veux que tu saches que malgré le peu de liens que nous avons, je tiens malgré tout à toi. Tu me la rappelles tant..., murmura doucement le roi, revoyant un visage d'ange dans ses pensées.

-C'est vous qui l'avez tué, alors n'osez plus parler d'elle ! cracha à nouveau Loki, comprenant de qui voulait parler ce menteur.

-Elle aurait pourtant été fière de toi, fils. Malgré toutes tes erreurs, elle a toujours cru en toi. Et Thor aussi, étrangement.

D'un mouvement, et sans qu'Odin n'ait pu le prévoir en dépit de ses réflexes guerriers, Loki était près de lui, au-dessus de lui, un poignard pointé sur le cœur du roi qui était tombé sur les escaliers, surpris.

-C'est votre fin, misérable tyran ! cingla Loki, s'apprêtant à défaire la vie de ce malheureux roi.

« Non ! Je t'en prie Loki, non. » lui souffla alors une douce voix.

Une voix maternelle et ferme à la fois. D'ébahissement, Loki ne fit pas un mouvement de plus, ne bougeant plus d'un cheveu. Il finit par relever les yeux vers le plafond, cherchant d'où venait cette voix qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis son emprisonnement dans les horribles prisons d'Asgard. Son fantôme. Une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux aussi purs que les diamants.

-Loki ? demanda timidement Odin, ne comprenant pas le trouble de son fils.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard. Il se sentit défaillir, et hésita, ses mains tremblant ainsi que son arme. Un rictus aux lèvres, il tenta en vain de libérer la pression en tuant enfin son ennemi, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne _voulait_ pas.

-Soyez maudit ! murmura-t-il, se forçant à reprendre contenance.

Mais cette voix résonnait encore en lui. Non, il ne voulait plus. Il ne serait pas le meurtrier d'Odin, pour Thor et pour Frigga. Aucun d'eux n'aurait souhaité la mort du roi d'Asgard.

-Je vous accorde le droit de vivre, chuchota Loki, abaissant son arme et aidant même son ancien père à se relever.

Le patriarche se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver au prince, mais n'en demanda pas davantage.

-Fils, je ne suis plus en état de gouverner mon peuple, et je ne veux pas entrer en guerre avec mes fils, pas encore. Je te cède de moi-même ma couronne à condition que Thor ne veuille pas la reprendre. Je te laisse Asgard si Thor reste avec sa mortelle. J'attendrais sans contredire tes décisions que le Valhalla me soit accessible, car la vie sans ma lumière m'importe peu, admit Odin après réflexion.

Loki, touché par ces paroles, n'osa rien dire. Une part de lui respectait toujours ce fou qui lui avait volé sa vie et sa liberté. Il accepta cependant son offre. Il n'aurait pas à le tuer, comme ça. Ni à trahir le reste de confiance que Thor lui avait accordé.

-Très bien, Odin, puisque vous abdiquez de vous-même. Si Thor refuse le trône, je le prendrais. Mais où irez-vous ? s'inquiéta-t-il, faisant mine d'être légèrement intéressé alors que son inquiétude était réelle.

-Je ne sais pas, Loki, je ne sais pas. Ma lumière me montrera le chemin, je l'espère, soupira le roi.

-Je...je peux vous amener dans votre Sommeil, P...pè...Odin. Je peux vous libérer pendant un temps, consentit finalement le jeune homme.

Un léger sourire lui fit office de réponse. Il avait l'accord du roi. Il avait le Trône, et l'assurance que Thor n'essaierait pas de lui voler sa nouvelle couronne. Et il avait aussi son fantôme le veillant par delà les étoiles.

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous a plu. Les commentaires sont bien sûr très appréciés!**

**J'en profite pour vous avouer que je compte bientôt me mettre au pairing Loki/Sigyn. Fallait bien que je sois contaminée aussi...**

**Et, encore une fois, parce que j'adore me répéter, JOYEUSE BONNE NOUVELLE ANNEE 2014!**


End file.
